That Hair Flick
by animewriter02
Summary: A story with Reader X Nanase Haruka! Please enjoy! Review and read :)
1. Chapter 1

… **That Hair Flick…**

**(If you like Kou, Rin's sister, I am sorry, but the reader does not like her… To Be very honest with you… I find her REALLY REALLY ANNOYING! Once again… I'm sorry if you like the girl).**

**Chapter 1**

It was the school swimming carnival and you were waiting for your turn in the waiting line. As the males finished the best swimmer in your school got out of the pool and did his hair flick. You cringed your face as the water splattered all over your face.

"… *sigh*… I hate that hair flick…" You growled, as the other girls around you started to glare you down.

"What? He does it too much…" You growled. The hair flicking boy was called Nanase Haruka, and he turned to stare at you.

"… Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

"Yes, in fact I certainly do. You remind me of Justin Bieber… and it frustrates me."

"… Hn…" and he walked off.

"16 year old girls, one hundred metres. Please stand on the diving block." The MC spoke. You sighed and stood on the block and bent down.

"… Ready… Set… GO!" And you jumped off the block.

TIME SKIP

"16 year old girls Champion, 100 metre freestyle, [first name] [last name]." The announcer called out. You walked up with a towel around you and received your trophy.

"17 year old boys champion, 100 metre freestyle and record breaker, Nanase Haruka." And he flipping hair boy walked up beside you.

"Congratulations. And as a the winners, we have organised a surprise for you." The Head sports teacher smiled. Suddenly, you and Nanase were pushed into the pool. You surfaced and huffed and swam to the shallow end of the pool to get out.

"And that was our surprise!"

"… God… Now my towel is wet…." You growled, when you felt sprinkles of water splashing against your face.

"… Seriously… please do it somewhere else…"

"… It's a habit…" he mumbled.

"Haru chan! You were great!" A short blond came running up to the black-haired male.

"Congratulations!" The tall one smiled. A red-haired girl came up to them and blushed.

"… Those muscles… I can't get enough!" She whispered to yourself. You heard and whispered back to her.

"… Tch… creep…"

"What?" She snapped. You shrugged your shoulders and walked to your bag to wash and get dressed.

You lay on your bed and stared off at the ceiling. If you had some friends, you could have some people to call, but… you were a loner… No-one really fit with you, and all the girls were too… girly (?). The maid came in to your room.

"Miss. Mrs [last name], would like you to come down and have dinner." She bowed. Yes, you lived in a rich family, but hated it.

"Ok…"

"Thankyou, miss." And the maid walked out your door. You walked down the many flights of stairs and plonked down on the chair at the table. Once again, no one spoke, just the clanking of spoons and forks and knives on plates. As the maids took away the food, you immediately ran out of the house while taking your clothes off and dived into the pool. It was the only place where you could think.

"Come on! I saw the pool from my apartment building and it was huge!" You heard someone whisper. Looking around, you caught a glimpse of blond hair and immediately hid under the water but just enough so your eyes were on the surface. You saw Nagisa climb over the brick wall and land on the floor.

"A-are you sure about this? I mean, this isn't even our swimming pool!" Makoto pleaded, but Nagisa already jumped in the pool.

"… Let's just take our chance…" And nanase took his shirt and pants off and jumped into the pool.

"Oi! Haru chan!" Makoto yelled. You furrowed your eyebrows and came out of hiding.

"… EXCUSE ME… WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWIMMING POOL?"

"Oh, we just wanted to swi-… Oh no…" Nagisa stopped. You smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"… Well… What do you want?"

"U-uhm… to swim…?" Makoto laughed nervously. You growled slightly as you saw Nanase floating on his back and float towards you. You stopped him from coming nearer by holding his head.

"You guys… do you usually sneek into other people's houses and try to swim in their pool?"

"Well… we got in trouble twice!" Nagisa smiled. You lifted up nanase from his comfortable position.

"… Do whatever you guys want. My parents are gone to work anyway… but next time, just ask me… *sigh*" and you plonked back into the water.

"Really? Are you serious?" Nagisa cheered. You nodded while standing back up and got out of the water.

"If you guys need to shower just come and tell me… we've got a few bathrooms in the house."

You saw Nanase stand up and flick his hair.

"PLEASE… stop… with that…. Flick…"

"[name] chan is the first girl who does not like the hair flick…" Makoto mumbled. You sighed once more and walked inside the home to wash up.

A knock came on your room door.

"Come in…" You mumbled. The door creaked open and you sat up on the edge of your bed. Nanase walked in, dripping with water.

"… Oh… I didn't expect you… I expected Nagisa or Makoto…"

"…"

"… Well? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to thank you…"

"Well, didn't expect that from you too…"

"Hn… "

"… Did you come for a towel?" You mumbled. Nanase looked at you and nodded.

"Ok… Just wait… I'll get the maid to bring some underwear and clothes for you guys…"

"You have maids?"

"Yeah… shush… I don't want anyone to know… No need to spread the news at school. It won't help me…"

"…. Mm… Ok…"

"Miss [name]. I have brought you the necessities that you have asked for-… AH! SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO COME IN AT SUCH A TIME!" The maid yelled covering her eyes. You face-palmed yourself and threw a blanket over Nanase and helped up the maid from the floor.

"It's not what you think. He and his friends were having a swim-"

"[name] chan! May we have a towel?" Makoto and Nagisa interrupted.

"Ooooohh! Miss [name]! I am very sorry for interrupting you once again!" The maid yelled. You continued to pat the maid's back as she continued to cover her face from blushing too much.

"You guys, if you go downstairs and turn to the right, straight away, there should be a room with closets and drawers and stuff. There is also a bathroom there so you can wash. Go in there and find some clothes and things to wear. Then you can go back home."

"Thanks!" Nagisa and Makoto cheered. They both ran down the stairs and Nanase followed soon after. A butler soon walked up to your room.

"[name] sama, I have seen three young men walk down the stairs without a shirt on. I was wondering if they were perverts so I came here to check on you." He said. You sighed.

"Just… take the maid down and calm her. I've had enough for today. Three swimmers who trespass this house, one who has a hair flicking problem, and there is my family who doesn't give a flying f*** about me…"

"Don't worry, [name] sama… Some day, good will come to you." He smiled.

"Thanks… but, you never know…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You led Nagisa and Makoto to the main door.

"Where is nanase?" You asked.

"Oh, he is in the bathtub thinking. Not to worry, he will go home some time!" Nagisa smiled. You nodded back and stopped when Nagisa held your hand.

"Thankyou [name] chan! You are our saviour!" He smiled and walked off, waving. You closed the door and turned.

"… Well… there is one happy fellow…"

Walking back to your room, you kicked open the door, only to find Nanase standing in your room, looking confused.

"… WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE…"

"… I got lost… and I found myself back here… Where am I again?"

"… You're in my room…"

"Oh… right… Bye then…" and you led him out this time.

Walking to school, you heard girls shouting.

"GOU! COME ON!" One girl shouted back. You heard panting beside you.

"I told you! It's KOU!" She screamed. You blocked your ears and cringed.

"… No need to scream… who cares if they say your name wrong…"

"What?" She huffed staring at you.

"… Your voice annoys me…" and you walked off.

Sitting in your classroom, you stared out the window until…

"[name] CHAN!" Nagisa yelled glomping on to you.

"… Hergh… WHAT…"

"Mako chan and I have a request for you!"

"And what is this request?"

"… You do know that Haru chan lives by himself right?"

" So?"

"… WE NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!" Makoto whispered. You jumped and smashed your desk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"… I brought my stuff like you asked…." Nanase interrupted.

"Thankyou for accepting the request… I heard Nagisa and Makoto asked you and you said yes." He mumbled.

"… I never said anything like tha- MMM! Mph! Hmmmph!" You shouted as Makoto shut you up by covering your mouth with his hand.

"Ahaha! What she meant was… No problem!" Nagisa smiled. Nanase bowed slightly and sat in his seat.

"… You don't seem too happy…"

"… Oh, I am SOOO HAPPY RIGHT NOW… So don't worry!" You fake smiled. He nodded and turned back to looking back at the blackboard in the front of the classroom.

During lunch, you were being dragged by Nagisa to the swimming pool.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Please tell me again because I have short term memory loss… WHY AM I HERE…."

"We have another request!"

"And what is that…"

"… We are making a female swim team in our swim club! And for free style! We have chosen you!"

"… You are… KIDDING ME…"

"Oh don't worry! We at least found someone for back stroke!" Nagisa smiled. You rolled your eyes and saw a girl a few centimetres taller than you stretching by the edge of the pool.

"… Her? "

"Yea… She is very good! Won the back stroke 100 Metres…" Makoto mumbled staring at her.

"… Fine… As long as there are other swimmers, I am fine."

"Good! Now, do you have swimmers?" Nagisa asked. You ignored and walked over to the girl.

"So you must be the new swimmer…" You mumbled. The girl turned to you and smiled.

"Hey, you must be [name]!" She smiled.

"And you are?"

"Keita Rakimi… Back stroke swimmer…" and she jumped in.

"… Maybe you should go change!" Nagisa shouted from across the pool. You started to unbutton your shirt.

"NO! DON'T STRIP!" Makoto yelled, but you had your one piece underneath anyway. You immediately dived in the water and surfaced.

"Do we start practicing now?" You mumbled. A shadow under the water came up… and it flicked his hair…

"… You can do what you want… Just make sure you practice at least 30 minutes." And he floated off.

"Well… I should start." And you put your goggles on.

"WAIT!" Rakimi yelled.

"What?"

"….." and she started to squeeze your cheeks.

"YOU ARE SO SQUISHY! YOUR CHEEKS ARE SO SQUISHY!" She cheered. You pulled your face from her grip.

"…. Well you are… random…?"

"Haha! I'm going to call you squishy from now on!"

"… no…" and you started to swim.

~TIME SKIP~

You followed Nanase to his home.

"… How long are you going to stay at my place?"

"… You said I could stay until the term ends…"

"… OH YEAH! HAHA! Ok! How much more stuff do you need to pack?"

"A few more things…"

"Ok…" and he slid open the door. You walked in and found boxes labelled, 'mackerel'.

"… Mackerel?"

"… Yeah…"

"… Ok… I'll just call someone to pick us up…"

"… Ok…." And you called for a driver. A few minutes after, a black limo pulled up. The driver got out of his seat, and started to help you and Nanase put the boxes in the trunk.

AFTER THE DRIVE

"Well… here we are… you haven't seen the front since you snuck in last time."

"…. I'm sorry about that…"

"No it's fine… Come in…"

"… Thankyou for inviting me…" Nanase mumbled as he walked through the doors.

"… No one to greet us… don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"… Where are your parents?"

"… Don't worry… They are always at work…"

"… Hm… Which room am I in?" He mumbled looking at you. You lead him up to a room in front of yours.

"… Well… uh… it needs cleaning…" You sighed. Opening the door, the room was bare. There was dirt everywhere and it just looked plain.

"… Thanks…" and he walked inside.

"Maybe we should… clean this place up and change… the walls…" You mumbled, opening the blinds. Nanase walked around the room, leaving his bag at the door.

"… Then why don't we get started?" He mumbled turning to look at you. Nodding, you walked past him.

"I… will bring the mops and stuff…" and you zoomed off.

Coming back upstairs, you found Nanase staring out the window into the swimming pool.

"After this you can go and swim… Mind some help?" You asked holding up the mop and bucket. He took the mop and smiled ever so slightly.

"But don't you have maids to help?"

"… I try to do a few things by myself…"

"Oh… Ok…" and he started to mop the floor. You followed and the both of you started to mop the floor together.

TIME SKIP

It had been hours since you have started to clean the room. After finishing cleaning the wall, you turned only to turn back again.

"… Can you please put your shirt back on? It ain't a strip show here…" You growled. After hearing fabric rustling, you turned back around, only to be met by Nanase again, closer to you than before.

"… Yes? What would you like?" You coughed.

"… The room is done right?"

"Yeah! I'll get the butlers to put your stuff back in here and arrange things… also arrange your mackerels…"

"Can I go and swim?"

"Yeah sure… I was thinking about going myself…"

"Ok…" and he zoomed down the stairs. From the window, you found him taking his shirt off and started to unbuckle his belt. IMMEDIATELY you opened the window.

"HEY! DON'T STRIP!"

"….." and he took his pants off. You closed your eyes and heard a splash. Opening them, you realised he already had his swimmers on.

You also changed into your swimmers, grabbed a towel and goggles and ran back down and jumped in the pool.

"… Do you know any others who are going to be in the female swim club?" You asked, putting the goggles on. Nanase floated up to you on his back, as he usually does, until his head hit your side. He stood up.

"…. What did you say?"

"The other girls in the swim club. Who else is there?"

"… Nagisa was searching about a girl called Boo Suji."

"… Boo? That's cute…"

"… Mm… Maybe you could make new friends…" and he flicked his hair.

"…. TIE YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU SWIM NEXT TIME…"

"No…"

"… Goddammit…" and you got the spare hair tie around your wrist and turned him around.

"Stay still."

"Wha-"

"…. Wait… Done…" and you turned him back around.

"Oh! One more thing!" And you got one bobby pin from your hair and clipped up his hair.

"Good! No more hair flicking from you!"

"…" Nanase blushed slightly. You patted his back, only to realise that you patted his bare back.

"Erm… Yeah… You may go swim now…" and he swam off to the other side of the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

You sat at the edge of the pool, staring at Nanase swimming. His strokes were long and he was VERY fast. As he stopped swimming, he walked up to you, still with the tied hair.

"… You can have your turn…" He mumbled, taking the bobby pin and the hair tie off. You nodded and put your goggles on.

"Can you help me time?"

"… Yes…"

"Ok… Here…" and you gave him the stop watch. When you started to swim, Nanase started to time you while sitting on the stairs of the pool.

AFTER SWIMMING

"… not bad…" He mumbled. You checked the time. Not bad at all. You nodded in satisfaction and walked out of the pool.

"I'm done practicing… You can continue to swim if you want."

"… Ok…" and he began to float on his back again.

There was a bathroom in your room so you just walked to the bedroom. After your shower, you walked back out with a towel around you and your head… when…

"… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" You screamed. Nanase had a towel on the floor and was just sitting there, staring off to space.

"… Oh… you're done… I forgot where the other bathroom was so-…." And he looked down at the floor… It was embarrassing for both of you to look at each other… since you were just in a towel…

"… Turn around…" You mumbled, blushing slightly. He nodded and you quickly put your clothes on.

"… Ok… Now I will show you to the bathroom… After that, I think I need to show you around the house so you don't get lost again…"

"… Ok…" and he followed you to the bathroom.

"Here. Now, I got my best butler to put bubbles in your bath, and give you some clothes and stuff to wear… good luck having a great bath…" and you closed the door before walking out.

About thirty minutes later, Nanase walked out wearing a hoodie and pants.

"… Where is the washing machine?"

"… Just give it to this guy…" You mumbled, pointing to your butler. He took it, bowed and walked off.

"… What now?"

"… I don't have any blankets…" He sighed. You nodded and opened the wardrobe and took out a blanket, its cover, a pillow and its cover along with the mattress cover.

"… You sleep on the floor right?" You asked. He nodded.

"Well then, I guarantee you that the bed is WAY more comfortable than the floor."

You started to cover his blankets with the cover, along with the pillow.

"There… now… good night…" and you walked out of his room.

Nanase just stood, staring at the door, and slowly made his way to the bed.

"… What is this…" he talked to himself, staring at the bed. He pushed it down with his finger.

"… very bouncy…." He slowly sat down and bobbed up and down and smiled slightly.

"… Interesting…" and he lied down to sleep.

NEXT MORNING~~

You sat up and scratched the back of your neck and opened the door. Nanase was there too, and his eyes widened. Your hair was in a mess, and you were walking around with one eye open.

"…. Morning…." He mumbled, shocked.

"… Hi… don't worry… once you get married, you will wake up to see a girl like this every day… 99% of girls look like this each morning, although they are real pretty… so you should get used to it…" and you walked to the bathroom. Nanase followed, and the both of you started to brush your teeth, staring into the mirror.

"… You've got a strand of hair sticking up…." And you quickly patted his hair down. He blushed slightly and handed you a hair brush.

"…. Thanks…" and you started to brush your hair after you washed your face and finished brushing your teeth.

Walking down the stairs after dressing up, you smelt grilled fish.

"… Grilled fish?" You mumbled, checking your phone. Nanase turned with his apron on and nodded. He took some toast and gave it to you, with some grilled fish on it.

"… You made some for me? Oh… Thankyou!" You smiled and took it from him.

"Come on, we need to take the train… it's going to come in a few minutes…" and you ran out, before…

"… [name]… who is this…" Someone mumbled. You stopped and turned to find your brother and your mum.

"I'm fine with this though…" Your mum smiled slightly before walking off. Your brother just stood there.

"I don't accept this…" and he grabbed Nanase's collar.

"… What are you doing here…." Your brother, Kyo growled.

"…" Nanase stared at Kyo. A vein popped out of your head.

"OI! KYO! STOP!" You shouted grabbing nanase's jacket and pulling him away.

"Greet eachother normally!" You shouted. Kyp just growled before taking his hand out for a handshake.

"… Nice to… meet YOU…." He growled. Nanase took his hand and shook it.

"… You are?"

"… Nanase Haruka…" and he quickly pulled away his hand. You saw his hand and saw how it was red.

"… KYO! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" You shouted, grabbing Nanase's hand and checking it.

"… It's all red…"

"… Get your hands off him.." Kyo growled. You really wanted to piss him off so…

"… No… I am going to hold his hand ALL THE WAY TO SCHOOL!" You smirked and walked out, holding Nanase's hand.

Arriving at the train platform, you let go of his hand.

"… Sorry… Kyo is just… a douche…." You growled. Nanase stared at you and blushed slightly. He quickly took your hand again and smiled to himself inwardly.

"… Kyo isn't here…" You mumbled, taking your hand away.

"… Hn…" and he took your hand again. You blushed slightly and the train came.

During the train ride, you sat beside him… still holding hands.

Riding the bus, Nanase gave up a seat for you, and you were just staring out of the window, as he was standing beside you, holding on to the bus strap.

"… So, are we going to meet Boo today?" You asked.

"… yeah maybe-… woah…." And the bus driver came to an abrupt stop. Nanase lost balance and landed on your lap. He stared at you, and some other passengers laughed.

"Uhm… sorry…" and he quickly stood back up, only to hit his head on the bar across the roof of the bus.

"… Dude… calm down…" You whispered. He held his head and stared at you and chuckled slightly.

Getting off the bus, you were met by Nagisa and Makoto, along with Rakimi and another girl.

"Hey guys! And who is this?" You mumbled. The girl was staring off into space and came back to earth….

"Oh, hi… I'm Suji…" She smiled. You nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to Iwatobi Swim Club!"

"… HELLO SQUISHY!" Rakimi smiled squeezing your cheeks.

"Oh! So you are squishy too? Rakimi always starts to squish my cheeks too!" Suji smiled. You pulled your face from her hands.

"… I hope there isn't another squishy…" You sighed and all of you walked off the rest of the way to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You stood by the pool, as you watched Rei fail in trying to move forward from under the water.

"… Alright… Try backstroke… I'm going to let go now…" Makoto mumbled, holding on to Rei's hands.

"Go ahead!" He said with a proud face. As Makoto let go, Rei just continued to sink underwater, without making any progress to move forward.

"… Well… This is not good…" You sighed. Nanase showed up beside you.

"… This is not going too well…" He mumbled. You nodded. Suji was in the pool, training breastroke with Nagisa, as Rakimi was going up and down the lane, doing backstroke. You sighed, when you saw a girl a few cm shorter than you walking past the pool, holding a huge amount of books.

"… Don't you think she needs help…?" You mumbled. Nanase just stared at her, and jumped into the water to swim.

"HEY! YOU THERE! DO YOU NEED HELP-…."

"W-WOOAAAH!"

She fell into the pool.

"OI!" You jumped in the pool and swam up to her. She was standing up.

"… DAMMIT!" She yelled. All her books were drenched and there was no way, it was going to dry so fast.

"… Uhm… School finished, so you should just come home with me and… dry up…" You mumbled. She nodded and gave her thanks.

~BACK AT HOME~~

Nanase opened the door, as your hands were full holding all the books.

Walking inside, you led the girl to your room and sat her down on a towel.

"… Wait… I'll get something for you to wear…" You mumbled. Nanase just sat on your bed and stared at the girl.

"… You should have been more careful…" He mumbled. The girl looked up from the floor.

"… There were too many books to hold…"

"Then you should have asked someone else to do it for you…"

"… No one wanted to…"

"Loner…"

"SHUT UP!" She shouted. You ran back in your room.

"What's going on? Nanase? Care to explain?" You mumbled. He looked at you.

"… Nothing…"

"… Ok… so, girl… what's your name?"

"… Uta Yune… You can just call me Yune…" She mumbled. You nodded and handed her some spare clothes.

"Go through that door and you can wash up…" and she walked inside.

"[name]! IS HE REALLY GOING TO LIVE HERE?!" Someone shouted from the door. Turning around, you found Kyo standing there, glaring daggers into Nanase.

"… Yeah… WHAT?! He lives by himself and only lives on grilled mackerel!"

"SO… Just leave him to be! SEND HIM BACK!" Kyo yelled. You stomped up to your brother and pushed him out the door.

"No need for you to come here!" You shouted, slamming the door at his face.

"OI! OPEN UP!"

"Sorry… he's just annoying…" You sighed.

"… It's ok… I think it's cute…"

"WHAT?"

"At least you aren't lonely…." Nanase mumbled. You sat next to him on the bed and patted his back.

"… Well, life won't be so lonely from now on…"

"… Hm…"

"I'm DONE!" Yune yelled, slamming the door open.

"Great! Now! You can go home!" You smiled. The girl came running up to you and jumped on you, hugging you so tightly.

"Thankyou so much!"

"Y-yea.. Ok… See ya!"

"I have something to ask…"

"What is it?"

"Can I be the other swimmer for your club? I can do butterfly…" she smiled. You nodded and a maid led her out of the house.

"Well… She is one hyper girl…" you mumbled and turned to Nanase, to find his eyes sparkling and slightly blushing.

"… What is it?"

"… We have full members now…" He mumbled. You nodded.

"Yup! Now we can SWIM IN A TOURNAMENT!" You shouted in joy. Nanase looked up from the floor, stood up and stared at you.

"… We can swim all we want…" He whispered.

".. I'm sorry, what? You were a bit too quiet just then…"

"… We can swim all we want…" and he lifted you up and twirled you around.

"Oi! What are you doing!" You shouted, grabbing onto his shoulders.

"I KNEW IT!" Someone yelled from the door. Kyo was standing there again and walked up to the both of you.

"Let go of her…" He growled.

"… No…" and Nanase held you more tightly.

"Let… GO…"

"…. Never…"

"Fine… I have no other choice…." And Kyo grabbed you from Nanase, and he was holding you this time.

"Ha!"

"… STOP IT…" And you immediately jumped off from Kyo's grip and kicked him out the door.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled as you slammed the door shut.

"… I'm sorry… He's just like that…"

"… Hn…" and he sat back down on the floor.

"At least now, that we have a fourth member, we can finally practice properly…"

"…"

"… Helloo?"

"…"

"… Nanase?"

"… zzzz…." He had fallen asleep. You sighed and put a spare pillow under his head and a blanket over him.

"… *sigh* you must be tired…" You mumbled, crouching beside his head.

You had the sudden urge to poke his cheek… so you proceeded and poked his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at you.

"… What are you doing…" He mumbled.

"… N-nothing! Just… poking your cheek…" You mumbled, sitting down properly.

"… Hm…" and he continued to stare at you.

"… Uhm… Do you need something?" You asked. Nanase stood up.

"… I'm hungry…"

"Ok… Let's go down and get the maids to make something…" and the both of you walked down.

The dinner table was already set, and Kyo was already there, sitting down with crossed arms.

"What did you guys do to take so long?!" He growled. You sighed and sat on a chair next to Nanase, who was opposite of Kyo.

"… Let's eat…" and you started to eat. Nanase reached out for a piece of spam, but Kyo chose the same one.

"… It's mine…" Kyo mumbled. Nanase glared back and tey both started to fight over the spam.

"AHA! HAHA! I GOT IT- NO!" He screamed. He stared at Nanase, but he was staring at you… You had taken the spam.

"… If you keep fighting, I am eating it…" and you gobbled it down…

How were you going to deal with these two children?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the spam war had ended, everyone put the plates in the sink and went their own ways.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

You woke up to hear a slight shout from Nanase's room. Running out your door, and into his room, you found him sitting up on his bed with wide eyes.

"… What happened? YOU SCARED ME!" You shouted. He stared up at you with the blue eyes.

"… My hair..." and he pointed at his head. You walked up to him and inspected his hair.

"… WHY DO YOU HAVE HONEY AND SOY SAUCE IN YOUR HAIR!?"

"… I don't know… I'm sure there was nothing when I slept…" He mumbled.

"… *sigh* go to the toilet and wash your hair… You're lucky that it's a Saturday…" and he quickly walked to the bathroom.

It had been a few minutes and he came back out.

"… The honey and soy sauce isn't coming out…" He mumbled. You stood up from your desk.

"… I'll help you get it out… Come here…" and he followed you into the bathroom.

"… I'll go in the bathtub, and you stay out there, bending over."

"… What are you trying to do?"

"To wash your hair! You've got too much honey and soy sauce to get it out by yourself!" and you turned the water on. Nanase bent over and you wet his hair with water first.

"… If the water is too hot or cold, just tell me… and if some shampoo goes in your eyes, tell me too…"

"Ok…"

You turned the water off and put a lot of shampoo onto his hair and started to scrub.

"Woah… The honey dried up over night… How did you get that in there?"

"I don't know… Unless… someone put it in my hair…" he mumbled looking up. You pushed his head back down.

"… Like who? There is no one in this house who woul-… Oh… Oh… I see… that brother of mine is dead to me… After I wash your hair…" and you continued to scrub his hair.

Turning the water back on, you washed off the shampoo in his hair.

"Now… DONE! Your hair is back to normal! Now, excuse me while I go find Kyo and kill him!" You smiled and skipped off to wear Kyo would be… sleeping… still… gosh… Nanase was left to dry his hair.

You walked down the corridor and kicked open Kyo's room door.

"Alright! 'Fess up! What did you do to Nanase's hair?" You shouted, only to find Kyo still sleeping. You took off his blanket.

"OI! WAKE UP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NANASE'S HAIR?!"

"… W-what? Hey! It's cold!" and he pulled up the blanket. You took it off.

"COME ON! 'FESS UP!"

"What are you talking about!" he shouted, sitting up. You threw a towel at him.

"PUT A SHIRT ON! AND SOME PANTS! WHY ARE YOU…"

"Sorry! Not now!"

"… *sigh* anyways… Did you put the honey and soy sauce on his hair?"

"… Well, of course! He is really annoying me!" Kyo sighed, putting his pants on.

"So? That doesn't mean you put honey and soy sauce to stiffen up on someone's hair during the night!"

"… Who cares?"

"I do!"

"… You do…?" Kyo mumbled. You stopped talking and looked away blushing slightly.

"… DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Was it really appropriate for you to do that?"

"… *sigh* I just don't like him taking you away from me… Everyday, I see you two together… swimming, going to school, and I also heard you are in their swim club and swim at school too…"

"And what does that have to do with you?" You growled slightly.

"… You know how I am adopted… right?" He mumbled turning to look at you.

"So? Are you depressed?"

"… We're not blood related… I could be your boyfriend and everything will be fine…" He mumbled walking closer to you.

"… EW… WHAT THE…"

"… C'mon… I've known you since you were 3…" and he slammed his arms on the wall, and you were trapped between them.

"… Kyo… You're getting really creepy-"

"… Mum and dad don't care… They are at work the whole time… I can tell them when we grow up… I've liked you since you've turned 15…"

"… KYO! GET YOUR BRAIN BACK IN THERE!" You shouted slapping his head.

"… You don't understand how I feel…" and he started to lean in slowly. Your eyes widened as you caught a glimpse of Kyo's eyes and they looked… sad… really sad…

"… Stop it…" You growled. The door to the room opened and Nanase was standing there with the towel still on his head.

"… Did I interrupt at a… Oh…" and Nanase gaze turned into one of anger and frustration.

"… You, [name] are coming with me…" and Nanase pushed Kyo's arm away and pulled you to his room and sat you down on his bed.

"… Thanks… I needed that…" You sighed.

"Then why didn't you just push him away?"

"… Did you see him? For once he looked… really sad… and… not like my brother… just a random friend that I knew…"

"… Hm… But don't let him get too close… I don't like it…" Nanase mumbled sitting down beside you.

"… Why? Why do you care?"

"… I will tell you tomorrow…" and he plonked down on his bed.

"… Ok… OH MY GOD… WE NEEDED TO GO TO THAT SWIMMING SUIT SHOP TO HELP REI…" You shouted. Nanase quickly shot up from the bed.

"… Uh oh… Quick…" and you ran out his room to get ready.

~AT THE SHOPPING CENTRE~~

"Sorry! Got caught up with a… hair problem…" You huffed from all the running.

"Alright! Quick! I need to go buy my new swimsuit!" Rei yelled walking off into the store.

"… Why is he so… ergh…" Yune mumbled following him inside.

"And look! This is the really good ice cream shop! They sell lots of flavours!" Nagisa smiled, looking through an icecream magazine with suji.

"Oh! Chocolate!" Suji smiled.

"I know right!" Nagisa squealed.

"… We have a lot of people…" Rakimi mumbled. Makoto nodded along and lead her into the shop.

"Alright… let's see why Rei can't swim…" and you walked inside with Nanase.

"… I will try these on…" and Rei walked into the changerooms. You walked to the women's swimsuit section and started to look at them.

"You gonna try them?" Suji asked. You nodded and walked into the changerooms.

"Done?" Suji said.

"Yeah…" and you opened the curtains.

"… It's the same one you already have…" Nanase mumbled in his usual swim suit.

"… What about you? You have the same thing on too…" You mumbled.

"… I like how this fits me better… What about you?"

"Me too…"

"I LIKE THIS ONE!" Rei yelled. Everyone turned and found Rei wearing a hideous butterfly swimming costume.

"… NO! GET THAT OFF!" Nagisa yelled, jumping on top of Rei.

"… This is humiliating… we need to get that off…" and Nanase joined in.

"Seriously boys… stop…" Rakimi sighed.

"Guys… He can get out of his own swimming costume… You don't want to see him naked…" Makoto mumbled, face-palming.

"… Gosh… I am surrounded by kids… At least Rakimi and Makoto are… motherly and fatherly…" and you walked in the change rooms to change back into normal clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As everyone came out of the shopping centre, you saw a red-head standing in front of you.

"… Haru… Are you still hanging out with these people? And who are the girls?" He growled.

"Hey hey! Lose the tension!" Yune shouted, until Rakimi slapped her face away.

"Sh! This is they're problem!" She whispered.

"They are in our girls' swim team. It is something new that we wanted to do." Makoto mumbled, smiling slightly. You looked at the red-head up and down and walked around him.

"… So you're the annoying shark teeth?" You mumbled staring at him.

"What did you say?" He mumbled.

"Oi. Don't be too harsh on her…" Nanase mumbled. You stared at Rin as he started to talk.

"… Excuse me… could you stop talking for a moment?" Suji mumbled and she started to force open Rin's mouth.

"… I'm sorry… It's not always in life that you see someone with shark teeth…"

"Suji chan! You are awfully calm about this…" Nagisa mumbled.

"Tch… I'm going… There's no use seeing you guys right now… and work some more muscles before the tournament…" Rin growled and walked off.

"… What's with that guy… Let's go to the pool… We have to find out why Rei can't swim…" You mumbled. Everyone nodded and caught the train back to the school pool.

"Now… let's see why-" and you got cut off when Nanase jumped into the pool.

"… Anyways.. Rei… since you've got your things… let's see you try swimming.."

"Of course!" He smiled, proudly.

"Tch… as if… his big brain would make him sink…" Yune mumbled. Rolling your eyes, Rei stood at the block and dived in. His angle was perfect….

Yet…

… He did not move forward…

"… WHYYYYYY?!" He yelled.

"… I'll teach you… But I can only teach you free…"

"… YES!" Rei shouted.

~~TIME SKIP~~

"That's all that I can tell you…" Nanase mumbled. Rei smiled and kicked off the wall… and started to kick… nothing…

"WHYYY?!" He yelled.

Soon, Rei was hugging his knees on the floor, staring at the floor. Nanase was beside him, in the same position.

"… I wonder why he can't swim…" You mumbled.

"More or less… what did Nanase mean by telling me something tomorrow?"" You sighed once more, until you heard water splashing. Looking up, Nanase had walked his way to you, and someone was swimming in the pool.

"… Who is that? Is Yune doing butterfly?" You mumbled.

"Huh? Yune doesn't swim shirtless!" Rakimi yelled from across the pool.

"Then who is it… REI?!" Everyone yelled. You ran over to him.

"YOU JUST SWAM! WITHOUT PATHETICALLY SINKING!" Yune yelled out of happiness.

"Pathetically? It was carefully theorised! Something just didn't work out, but now, I can do butterfly!" He smiled.

At least he could finally move forward when swimming.

~~Next day, walking back home from school~~~

"Hey, Nanase?" You mumbled.

"Hm?"

"… About-"

"I like you…"

"… Oh, me too as a friend but, back to my question-"

"… Not in a friend way…" Nanase mumbled, as he stopped walking. You turned, blushing slightly.

"… What do you mean? AHA! Who would like a girl like me? I don't even know how to cook rice!" You laughed nervously.

"… That guy who likes a girl like that is right here…" Nanase mumbled staring at you. You could feel your face starting to burn as he walked closely to you.

"... Well… this is sudden…" You coughed. Nanase kept walking closer, and you felt him kiss your cheek.

"… Uhm… ok… ok…" You whispered to yourself.

"… Do you not…" Nanase trailed off.

"No no! It's ok, uhm… I've never really been in this situation…" You mumbled, fidgeting with your fingers.

"… Maybe I went a bit fast-"

"No… It's ok… I like you too!" You smiled. Nanase's eyes sparkled and blushed slightly.

"… Really?"

"Yup! Now… for my question! What was the thing that you were going to tell me today?"

"…. I just did…"

"… oh…. Right…. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Silly me.." you laughed. Nanase smiled slightly and grabbed your hand.

"… Let's go…" and the both of you walked back home.

You opened the door, only to find Kyo standing there. He separated the both of you and pinned Nanase to the wall (… ehehehe… I'm sorry… ehehehe…).

"… I'm not going to give up on [name]… So you watch out…" He growled. Nanase grabbed Kyo's arm and threw it away.

"… I confessed to her… It's over for you now…" Nanase mumbled. Kyo's eyes widened and he turned to look at you.

"… Is this true? Please tell me that it's a lie…" He whispered, walking up to you. You slammed the door shut.

"… It's true… And I accepted… Kyo, maybe you could find some other girl…" You mumbled. Kyo stopped walking.

"… So this is how it all ends…" He whispered. He looked back at you and smirked.

"… I'm still not stopping…" and he walked off.

"… WELL! Aha… That was awkward…" You mumbled. Sitting on the sofa, Nanase sat beside you.

"… Is he serious?" Nanase mumbled staring into you. You nodded slowly.

"Yup… He makes that face when he is serious…"

"Oh.. Also, I have a question…"

"Yea?"

"… Maybe we could go out tomorrow… You know… Since it's Sunday? Just… the two of us?" He mumbled looking away from you.

"… Sure! So… it's like a first date?"

"… Mm… I guess…" He smiled, eyes sparkling once again.

"Ok! But for now… goodnight!" and you skipped out of the room. Nanase just sat there, thinking about what he should do tomorrow, until you came back inside skipping.

"I forgot…" and you quickly pecked his cheek and ran back to your room.

~~OVER TO NANASE~~

He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what he should do.

"… What would my grandmother have told me?" He sighed. Quickly getting up, he phoned (… does Nanase have a phone? Oh well, in this Fanfic he does…) Nagisa for some advice.

"Hello?" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa. I need your advice in something."

"Oh! Haru chan! What a surprise! What is it? Something happen?"

"…"

"… Hello? Haru chan?"

"… What would you for a date?"

"EH?! DATE?! O HARU CHAN! Are you going on a date~~~?"

"… Sh… Just tell me what I have to do…"

"Well, now that you mention it, we have a cultural festival coming up in town… you know, fireworks?"

"Oh.. Ok… Then what about what to wear?"

"… I guess… Yukata? I don't know! Anything you feel like wearing! You could also organise events and things! Ask Mako chan!"

"Ok… thanks…" and he hung up and started to call Makoto.

"The person you have called is unavailable-"

"…*sigh*… He must be sleeping…" and Nanase hung up.

"What should I do…"

~End of chapter 6~~

A/N: Does anyone know why the next episode of Free isn't coming out? I WAS WAITING AND IT DID NOT COME OUT….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking into the kitchen for some water, you found Nanase with an apron on top of his swim suit.

"Good morning… What are you doing?" You groaned.

"… Cooking some mackerel… Bento…" he mumbled pointing to the nearly finished packed bento. You smiled to yourself and patted his head.

"Thanks…"

"… No problem…" he mumbled. You walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Kyo. He glared down at you and pushed you out of his way.

"… I'm not giving up…" and he walked away. You shrugged your shoulders and walked back upstairs to wash up.

Staring into the mirror, you began to brush your teeth when the door opened.

"… Are you seriously going?" Someone mumbled. You turned around and found Kyo standing there, with only his pants on.

"… Dude… put a shirt on. And of course I'm going… I can't just say that I can't go…" You mumbled, spitting out the foam from your mouth.

"Can't you just… not go?"

"Can you stop?"

"I can't…" and Kyo grabbed your hand and pushed you to the sink.

"Can't you just give me one chance?"

"One chance… but not today… Maybe some other time…" and you pushed him off and walked out the door.

"What were you doing with him?" Nanase asked, suddenly appearing beside you.

"… Nothing… something about one more chance… meh… You done?"

"… *nod*"

"Ok! Let's go!" and the both of you walked out the door.

As you and Nanase met the main road, it was filled with stalls and people in beautiful kimonos.

"… It's too crowded for me… oh gosh… what if I get lost? I'm not good with finding my way back to places…" you whispered to yourself. You felt Nanase hold your hand and pull you to him.

"… Stay close… I don't want to lose you in this crowd…" he mumbled. You smiled to yourself and the both of you proceeded to walk into the crowd…

Meanwhile…

"OH! THE DATE WAS WITH [NAME] CHAN?!" Nagisa cheered.

"… Wow… that's good for them… they have become closer these days…" Suji smiled.

"THIS IS ANOTHER TYPE OF BEAUTIFUL THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN… so… beautiful…" Rei whispered to himself, pushing up his glasses.

"…. WHY ARE WE SPYING ON THEM?!" Yune yelled. Rakimi slapped her hand on Yune's mouth.

"I heard Haru chan's voice mail from Makoto's phone! We HAD to investigate straight away!"

"We found it very interesting!" Makoto smiled.

"C'mon then! Let's go!" and Rakimi and Makoto lead everyone to follow you and Nanase.

"… OH MY GOD! THEY HAVE TAKOYAKI! I HAVEN'T HAD THAT IN A LONG TIME!" You yelled, running over to the stall.

"One box please!" you cheered. The stall lady gave you a box and you ran back to Nanase, who was sitting on a bench, holding a fried mackerel on a stick.

"… Why do you love mackerel so much?" You mumbled. He looked up at you and looked away, blushing slightly.

"… It's… chewy… and delicious…."

"…. AWWW!" And you ruffled his hair.

"Quick! Let's go over there and eat the bento you packed!" You smiled and pulled him up.

Nanase suddenly took out a mat from a bag he was carrying and laid it out on the floor. He sat down and started to unpack the bento and gave you a pair of chopsticks.

"… Eat…"

"Sure." And you sat down and ate a piece of sushi he made. It had mackerel in it… (surprise surprise).

"So… How many of the foods here have mackerel?"

"All… You don't like it?"

"I don't mind! At least you're a pretty good cook!" You smiled and gobbled down a few more sushi. Looking up from the many foods on the mat, Nanase wasn't eating anything.

"… Oi… Aren't you hungry? Eat!" You frowned.

"…" and he remained silent, only to stare at you.

"… Ow… my hands hurt… I don't think I can pick up my chopsticks…" He mumbled, staring at his hands.

"… Dude… don't lie… Your hands are fine. If they really hurt, I don't think you can swim today."

"…. Don't worry… My hands are fine…" He whispered to himself.

"Then why did you say that your hands were hurting?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"I just… wanted…" and he looked away at some other couple. The girl was feeding the guy some food.

"… OH HELL… YOU ACTUALLY WANT THAT STUFF?" You shouted. Nanase flinched from your sudden shout.

"… Fine…" and you grabbed his chopsticks.

"What do you want?"

"… Egg roll…"

"Ok." And you picked it up from the box before shoving it in his mouth.

"There. Happy? Now eat by yourself."

"No."

"C'mon! You have your lovely mackerel sushi and mackerel omelettes waiting for you!"

"No."

"…. Damn you…." And you picked up some of the grilled mackerel.

"Here."

"…"

"You're not eating? Well-"

And he suddenly grabbed your hand and took the chopsticks, before feeding you.

"… Ah…"

"… Thanks…" and you swallowed the mackerel. "Hey, when are the firworks?"

"… at… 7 PM…"

"Aren't you wearing a yukata later?"

"… Hn…"

"Ok… I don't know if I am… I don't even know if I still have it though… hm… I should go back home and find it…"

"Ok then… let's go and come back out…"

After packing up, the both of you walked back home.

Kyo sat on the roof of a nearby building, munching on a banana staring at you and Nanase eating on the mat.

"… Dammit…" and he saw you and nanase pack up and walk off.

"What? Where are they going?" and he quickly jumped off the roof to follow the both of you.

You opened the door to find your mum standing there, looking at you

"… Uhm… hi mum!" You smiled. She stared at you.

"… Follow me…"

"Why?"

"… I need to show you something…" and she walked away into her room. You followed her and found her holding up a kimono in front of you.

"… Ok… Why aren't you at work?"

"… I realised that today, you might be wanting some of my help…"

"Oh…. Thanks mum…"

"Come now! We don't have all day! Your brothers promised to help Nanase with his yukata."

"You're kidding me… This house will be at war if that happens.."

"Don't worry… I talked him into helping him…"

"… Ok…"

"Now. Stand up straight so I can put this on you."

~~Meanwhile~~

"… What do you want from me…"

"… Shut up and follow me…" Kyo growled. Nanase blinked a few times before following him.

"Do you have a yukata?" Kyo asked.

"… I do… Why?"

"Bring it."

"…" and after Nanase came back with his Yukata on, Kyo scoffed.

"… I don't get why she sees you better than me…"

"Maybe it's because you're her brother… See ya'…" and Nanase walked out the door.

Walking down the stairs, you found the black-haired staring up at you.

"… Shush… My face feels heavy because of the make up… I can't balance myself properly…"

"Do you need help?"

"… Nah… I think I'm fine… Come on! Let's go! The fireworks could start!" and you struggled your way to the door.

Nanase stood there, staring at you walk away, wondering how he met such a beautiful girl like you.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had exams -_-… Anyways! Thanks for the immense support from some of you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You wobbled your way back to the festival.

"… these wooden shoes are not comfortable…" You sighed, when you tripped over your own feet. Nanase grabbed you, and caught you.

"Be careful…"

"Thanks… God… OK! WE'RE HERE! FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE FIREWORKS!" And you power-walked away to the best place you knew to watch the fireworks.

"Where are we going?" Nanase asked.

"I know the BEST PLACE for fireworks! Now… it's just up these… dammit… I forgot about the stairs…" You mumbled, hitting your head on the wall.

"Well, who cares… lets go!" And you walked a few steps and collapsed.

"… Maybe we should just go somewhere else… My feet hurt…" You sighed, when Nanase knelt down in front of you.

"… I'll give you a ride until we reach upstairs."

"AHAHA! I'M HEAVY! That ain't gonna happen…."

"… Ah… We are going to be late for the fireworks… Only about two minutes-"

"FINE!" And you got on his back. He zoomed up the stairs and in a mere blink, you were at the place with the most wonderful view of the whole town.

"WOAH! THIS PLACE IS EXTRAORDINARY!" You cheered, jumping up and down. The fireworks started and the sky was colourful.

"… Wow… I haven't seen fireworks in ages…" You smiled. Nanase turned to look at you and smiled to himself.

The fireworks had ended and you couldn't help but still stare up at the sky.

"… I'm glad I met you and the others…" You sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I met you and everyone else, I was a real loner at school… Somehow, everyone knew that I lived in a rich family, and I started being left out… But when Nagisa pulled me into the swim team, I guess I finally made friends… and then, there is you… Who knew that I would swim and go on a date with the popular hair-flicking swimmer?"

"… [name]… Hn… Me too… I finally got to swim free with someone, after Rin left me…"

"Well! I guess we were both really lonely!"

"… [name]? Can you come here for a moment?" Nanase asked, motioning for you to come.

"Yeah. Why?"

"… Is it ok if I kiss you?"

"EHHH?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE?"

"… No?"

"Uhm…" and you just nodded. Nanase smiled and leaned in slowly before pressing his lips on yours. As he parted, you covered your face in embarrassment.

"… Don't cover your face like that… I can't see you then…"

"… O-ok… Let's just go back…" and you zoomed off down the stairs.

Walking home, Nanase was listening to something on the headphones he brought with him.

"What are you listening to?"

"Hm? Want to listen?"

"Sure!"

He put the headphones on you and pressed play.

"Oh! This song has ocean waves in it!" You smiled. You looked through the tracks and your mouth gaped open.

Ocean Waves 1

Ocean Waves 2

Strong Ocean Waves

Soft Ocean Waves

Pond

Lake

Water Ripples

Skipping Stones

Ice In Water

Drinking Water

Water Splash

"… This is all? No actual songs?" You mumbled sweat-dropping.

"… I like the sound of water… it makes me feel calm…" He mumbled blushing.

"What do you have to be calm about?"

"… *BLUSH*…"

"Oh… right… HAHA! OK LET'S JUST GO BACK HOME…" and you walked off.

NEXT DAY

You woke up and felt weight on you. Looking down, you found an arm across you and felt someone breathing on your neck. You turned your head to the left slowly and found Nanase sleeping next to you.

~FLASHBACK~

Coming back home, you threw your shoes off and walked up to your room. Nanase followed and opened his room door.

"… Who the hell did this." He mumbled. You heard and walked back to him and found that his room was full of feathers and his blankets and pillows were thrown around everywhere.

"… KYO! COME HERE AT THIS INSTANT!" You shouted. Kyo came running.

"What happened?!"

"You did this didn't you?!"

"No… I was satisfied with my revenge with his hair… I wouldn't go this far though…"

"Then who did it?"

"… Well I heard some stomping from here… hm…"

"… We shall find out… in the mean time… Nanase will have to sleep in your room, [name].." Your mum mumbled, appearing out of nowhere.

"WHAT?! THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER ROOMS!"

"They are occupied by our chefs, maids and butlers."

"… Fine… Just get me some blankets and a pillow." And you dawdled to your room.

"I want to sleep on the floor…" You mumbled. Nanase stared at you.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I never slept on the floor before so… yeah…" and you started to put the blankets on the floor. You lied down on the floor and giggled.

"THIS FEELS SO FUN!" And you rolled around. Nanase just stared at you, amased at how someone could be so occupied by just rolling around on the floor.

Soon, you fell asleep and Haru was just staring at you sleeping. You pulled the blankets up to your chin and mumbled, '….. I'm cold…..'. It was just your habit of talking while sleeping.

Haru got up from the bed and lifted your blanket and lied down beside you.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"… Now I remember…" and you slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

Coming back out, Haru was sitting up with messy hair.

"… Good morning…" You smiled. He looked up at you and smiled back.

"… We should practice for the tournament... I will call everyone to come to the school pool." And you got your phone and told everyone to meet up at the pool.

Haru smiled to himself and plonked back down and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone started to do some stretches, but Haru had already jumped inside.

"Guys… I hope we do well in the tournament…" Yune mumbled. You nodded and gulped.

"… Yeah… Hope we do…" and you jumped in the pool.

~AT THE TOURNAMENT~

Everyone stood in the audience and looked around at different types of schools.

"… THIS PLACE IS HUUGEE! THE POOL IS SO MUCH WIDER THAN OURS!" Yune screamed. Rei grabbed her waist and pulled her back down.

"Calm down!"

"… Ok, so… let's get changed and… get ready to swim!" Rakimi smiled, grabbing her bag.

In the change rooms, everyone took their jackets and pants off, and put on caps and goggles. Walking out, your heart started throbbing, staring at the many people getting ready to swim.

"Males one hundred metres freestyle. Please come down to the pool." The speaker said. Haru stood up and walked down towards the pool. You quickly ran to him in your swim suit and jacket.

"HARU!" You shouted.

"… Hm? [name]! What is it?" He mumbled, turning around.

"Just wanted to say…. Uhm… GOOD LUCK!" You smiled. He looked down at you with wide eyes and quickly kissed your lips.

"YEAH! GO HARU CHAN! KISS HER MORE!" Nagisa shouted from his seat. You turned as Haru was still hugging you and waved Nagisa away. Makoto just stared, smiling to himself.

"I'll be right back…" and Haru turned, until his face turned serious.

TIME SKIP

"… Haru… lost…" You mumbled. Haru got out of the pool and walked into the shower section. You ran after him.

"W-WAIT! [name]! DON'T!" Rakimi yelled, trying to chase after her.

"Wait… Rakimi chan… don't follow… I think she can help haru's shock…" Makoto mumbled. Rakimi just turned back and sat back down.

You ran into the shower section, receiving weird looks from the males, but you didn't care. Haru's face when he lost, and the things Rin said were just unforgettable and unforgivable.

"HARU! WHERE ARE YOU!" You yelled.

"… So we meet here…" Someone mumbled. You turned only to find Rin standing next to some lockers, still with his swimmers on.

"… What do you want…" You growled.

"… Well, seems like Haru is in a useless state right now."

"Shut up… You're such a selfish brat… You never thought about what Haru went through after you and him raced in middle school." And you walked away.

"You should just leave that club!" Rin called out, but you ignored.

You sat on a bench in front of the showers and waited for Haru to come out. That face he made kept remaining in your head.

"… [name]… what are you doing here?" Someone mumbled. Looking up, you saw your brother Kyo standing there with a towel on his head. He was also part of a swimming team.

"… nothing…"

"… You seem creepy coming to a male shower room."

"… Hm…"

"… What happened…"

"… Haru lost to Rin."

"To that shark teeth? Seriously, that guy is worse than me."

"… And Haru won't come out of the showers… I think he is really shocked… but I don't know what to do… I just… came here…"

"*sigh* love is such a sad thing aye?" Kyo mumbled leaning back on the wall. You looked up at him.

"… What?"

"I gave up on you… I accept the fact that you are my sister and nothing more… So try your best to cheer up your boyfriend…" Kyo smiled, before standing up and walking away.

"… [name]…?"

"Hm? HARU!" You shouted and jumped on him.

"[name]… What's wrong?"

"Are you stupid?! Your face when you lost was so shocking to me and everyone! Come back and cheer for the rest of us! We need our whole team to be there, so please come and stop mourning about what just happened!" You shouted. Haru looked away and back at you.

"… Ok…"

"… Thanks…" and you held his hand before walking back outside.

"Oh! HARUKA SENPAI! YOU'RE BACK!" Rei shouted. Haru sat down beside Makoto and kept staring at the floor.

"Males 100 metre back stroke. Please come down."

"… Haru…" Makoto mumbled.

"Hm?"

"… There is only one reason I joined this swim team and allowed the girls in, as a captain… I want to swim with everyone as one team…" and he walked off, while stretching.

AFTER THE RACES

Everyone was at the bus stop.

"… So… Only Suji and Yune chan made it to the finals…" Makoto smiled.

"yeah… well… GOOD LUCK SUJI CHAN!" Nagisa smiled, glomping on her.

"Uhm… everyone… where is Haruka senpai and [name] senpai?" Rei mumbled. Rakimi looked around.

"HUH?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"… I guess they went back home…"

"Maybe we can go visit them!"

"Yes!"

"Everyone!" Gou shouted. Turning around, she was fidgeting.

"Yeah?" Yune asked.

"… I ENLISTED EVERYONE IN THE RELAYS! I'M SORRY!" She shouted.

"EHHHHH?!"

~ And so they caught the bus back to your house~

"… I seriously can't believe we're in Japan…" Rei mumbled, pushing up his glasses, staring at your house. Yune pushed the doorbell, and was met by Kyo.

"… Why are you guys here?"

"Uhm! Is Haru and [name] here?" Makoto mumbled.

"No… I don't think so… IS MY SISTER MISSING?! WHERE?! WHEN?! WHY?!"

"EHHH?! They didn't come home?! Haru chan isn't at his house…" Nagisa panicked.

"Come in first. I will try calling [name]." Kyo sighed, quickly getting his phone out. He dialled your number.

"**The person you have called, is unavailable-"**

"… Dammit! She's not picking up…"

"I'll try calling Haru chan!" and Nagisa called Haru. The phone went on to voice mail.

"HARU CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

"Why aren't you picking up, [name]! We're worried!" Suji shouted.

"Haruka senpai! I'm sorry! I enrolled everyone in the relays for tomorrow!" Gou whined.

"Haruka senpai! Please come back! I will theorize my butterfly skills, so it will make it look more BEAUTIFUL! So let's swim in the relays!" Rei added.

"You don't need more beautifulness! Just swim! [name] chan! COME BACK NOW OR I WILL COME FIND YOU!" Yune yelled.

"Haru, [name]. Please come back, so we can swim together in the relays! As one team!" Makoto mumbled.

"… [name]… if you don't come back ASAP I will be squishing your cheeks more and more… SO COME BACK NOW!"

"[NAME]! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! NANASE! I hope you're not raping my sister-"

"**End. Thankyou."**

"… I hope they come back…"

MEANWHILE

Haru brought you along to the school swimming pool and he started to swim around under water.

"… He does remind me of a dolphin…" You sighed, dipping your legs in the water. Haru surfaced, but went back down and started swimming some more.

"… He just seemed like a seal then…"

"… [name]…" Haru mumbled. Snapping out from your train of thoughts, you looked up to find Haru staring up at you from the water.

"… Hm? Yeah?"

"… Thankyou for coming with me today… but I have cleared my head, so we can go back…"

"Ok… here, a towel…" and you started drying his hair. Haru grabbed your chin and kissed you.

After a moment he parted and got out of the pool.

"Let's go home…"


End file.
